Jade and Cat Holiday Editions
by TheKidWithNoLife
Summary: AU where Jade and Cat are kind of dating. Holidays (will) include Halloween, Christmas, New Years, Valentines' Day, Easter, Birthdays etc. Multiple holidays are set in different years and chapters are chronological. Each chapter is a holiday (starting with Halloween). Feel free to leave ideas.
1. Chapter 1: Halloween

Everyone was trying to have the best costume this year at Hollywood Arts for the biggest party every held by a student. Obviously people like Beck, Andre, Cat and Tori were invited. People like Robbie and Jade were not on the guest list but everyone invited to the party had the opportunity to take a plus one. As both Beck and Robbie were newly single men, Beck had invited Robbie to the party in the hopes to help Robbie find himself a new girl while Beck would just relax while the girls threw themselves at him. Tori and Andre had decided to go together as friends. That left Cat dateless and Jade uninvited.

"Hey Jade." Cat said in her usual, ditsy voice. "What're you doing on Saturday?"

"Sharpening my scissors." Jade said in her usual threatening tone. She toyed with one of the small, red scissors that were in most-classrooms. She had stolen them. Jade and Cat both sat cross legged in Jade's bedroom on the floor while music played. It wasn't the sort of music Cat liked, in fact, it made her feel uneasy. That didn't really bother Jade, she was comfortable.

"Why is the guy screaming?" Cat asked after a particularly long chorus of screamo.

"Why aren't you?" Jade asked sharply.

"Will you be my date on Saturday?" Cat asked, changing the subject.

"I told you I'm busy." Jade said after a moment of thought. It was tempting, but she knew that her presence at the party wouldn't be easily welcomed.

"But I want you there." Cat said with her puppy dog eyes.

"You'd be the only one."

"So?" Cat said, completely oblivious of what Jade was frustrated about.

"I don't even have a costume." Jade continued. "And it's tomorrow night."

"I'm dressing up as a cat!" Cat said excitedly. "Get it? I'm Cat- dressing up like a cat!"

"I'm not going as a cat before you ask."

"But-"

"No." Jade dropped her scissors and finally made eye contact with Cat. "We're going as murder victims."

"But-"

"Don't you want to have the best costume there?" Jade cut her off.

"Yes, but-"

"Good." Jade tilted her head and smiled. "Come to my house at four o'clock and we'll sort out clothes and make-up."

"Okay." Cat giggled.

"And stop smiling like that." Jade said in her usual way.

"No," Cat continued giggling. "We're going on a date!"

Their school day went rather quickly and Jade ended up driving Cat straight to her house afterwards as Cat didn't have a lift to come any later. Jade had made Cat stand in her room while she threw smaller, Cat-sized clothes at her.

"How come you have so many clothes my size?" Cat asked.

"Because I was once your size." Jade said as she held up a shirt to Cat to check that it would fit Cat.

"Weren't you always this big?" Cat asked dumbly.

"No." Jade said sharply.

"Oh this is pretty-" Cat said as she held up a white shirt with black capital letters that clearly say 'I WOULD KILL FOR A SANDWICH', but she was cut off when Jade took it from her and greeted it with her large sheer-like scissors. "Oh."

"Put this on." Jade said as she handed it back. "I'll go get the blood."

"Fake blood?" Cat asked but Jade was already out of her room.

The two of them continued to create their costumes until it became dark and it was time for Jade to drive the both of them to the party. The costumes, in the end, looked pretty realistic. The two of them wore ordinary clothes for ordinary people but the difference was that the giant gashes in the clothing that was surrounded by a pool of fake blood (Cat hoped, Jade never got back to her on that.) Jade had spent most of their time however doing their make-up. She made both of them look incredibly pale with dark circles around their eyes that would put pandas' to shame. But that wasn't the impressive part. The impressive part was the realistic cuts and gashes that she had made. Cat, the usually adorable red-haired 5'0" girl, was now a victim of a fictional murder. Jade had even convinced her to put in temporary dye so that her hair looked black with a stripe of white.

When they reached the party Cat had had a warm welcome and was greeted by a plastic red cup that was full. Jade stared down the boy who had handed it to Cat until he also handed her one. The two of them entered the large mansion-like building and began to walk around the edges of the rooms as most of the rooms consisted of dancing teenagers. Everyone was dressed in their best Halloween costumes. There was a wide range of them as well. Zombies, ghosts, vampires, demons, as well as some non-mainstream costumes that seemed to be more like inside jokes rather than just the usual Halloween fashion. Then there was the odd person who had used the occasion to dress to pull. An example of this was some older girls' dressed in playboy bunny costumes.

"I like the music." Cat said. The two of them stood against the far wall of a dark room with flashing lights. A DJ was stood several metres away, keeping everyone pumped.

"I don't." Jade said. Cat looked down sadly.

"Are we just going to stand around like candyfloss all evening?"

"Like candyfloss?" Jade repeated with a raised eyebrow, confused. "Look, okay. Let's dance."

"Really?" Cat said but grabbed Jade's hand before she could change her mind. Both of them had already downed their drinks and left the empty cups on the side. Neither of them had recognised the song as it didn't seem to have been in English however it had a good beat and was easy to dance to. The next few songs were the same, and soon enough Jade was dancing more confidently and didn't need Cat to hold her hands to try get her to move around more.

Then the music changed. It was a slow song. Several other people stopped and stood dead still whilst contemplating whether or not to continue dancing with their partner or friends. It seemed like Cat was the only person who hadn't. Instead, she had taken Jade and pulled her close, much to Jade's struggles, Cat seemed to have put her claws in.

"People are looking." Jade whispered to Cat.

"Let them look." Cat said cutely as she put her head on Jade's bicep. Jade danced slowly and uncomfortably, fully aware that everyone else dancing consisted of a boy and a girl. Cat didn't seem to mind, in fact, she had seemed disappointed when the song had finished and she finally had to pull herself away from Jade to return to dancing to a faster song.

"I'll get us some more drinks." Cat said after bouncing around for a minute. She wandered off and left Jade standing alone in the middle of the dance floor. Jade followed Cat, all the way outside into the backyard.

"Cat!" Jade called from about twenty metres away, Cat had managed to move quickly regardless of her short legs.

"Leave me alone!" Cat called back but stopped in her tracks for Jade to catch up.

"What's up, Cat?"

"That was nice, wasn't it?" Cat began to pace around Jade. "Nicer than it ever was with Robbie."

"That's because it was Robbie."

"No-" Cat was about to protest but decided against it. Instead she moved closer to Jade and stood as tall as she could to try make up the difference.

"Cat?" Jade said in a whisper.

"Shhh-" Cat whispered back. "-I want to see something."

Jade moved slowly and delicately until the two girls' lips met. The two of them stood still in a trance. They clung to each other; Jade held onto Cat's jaw and cheeks while Cat put one hand on Jade's shoulder and the other on her hip. It only lasted a few seconds.

"I smudged your make-up." Jade said as the two of them had pulled away from each other.

"That's okay." Cat smiled, brushing hair out of her face. "Do you want to go back in and dance?"

"I think you promised me a drink, Miss Valentine." Jade smiled back.

"Yes, Miss Jade." Cat said, turning round and running happily back into the mansion.

"West." Jade facepalmed before followed Cat, this time giving her more distance.

The two of them danced the night away and by midnight Jade had sobered up and had driver the incredibly intoxicated Cat home and into the care of her Nona. Jade then took the scenic route home, contemplating the night that she just had and trying to remember how soft Cat's lips had been and had gentle she had been held as well as trying to remember how warm her cherry chapstick had made Jade feel inside.


	2. Chapter 2: Christmas

"Cat don't forget to buy me a present this year." Jade reminded her. "And I don't want another pair of shoes made out of your chewed gum."

"But you said you loved them." Cat said with a sad expression that made Jade feel bad. It was Christmas and everything was hectic with school. They had all been busy but had decided against secret Santa this year much to Jade's dismay. It was bad enough for her to buy one present for someone, but buying one for everyone was asking a lot from her. It was also nauseating thinking of what monstrosity Cat was going to buy her this year. Last year Cat had her for secret Santa and had wrapped a size four pair of shoes made purely out of different flavour gum. It had impressed Jade enough that she had thanked Cat for the present instead of letting her know how terrible it was and that gum-shoes had no place in existence. It did not match up to the gift where Cat had given her a pair of scissors from the Scissoring the previous year.

Jade had other worries. She didn't have the slightest clue what to get Cat as they hadn't talked about what happened at Halloween. Jade had less than a week before they intended to exchange gifts and she had only managed to buy gifts for Beck and Andre so far. There was still Robbie, Tori and Cat to buy for.

But Cat would be harder to buy for than anyone else. Jade still felt awkward about the kiss with Cat and felt desperate to keep the memory that faded more and more as the days passed. What sort of chapstick had Cat been wearing? That was Jade's main problem trying to remember what it was, especially as it had made her feel so comfortable. Cat had drunk alcohol before and after the kiss and that worried Jade. Maybe Cat wouldn't even remember they kissed? Or worse, maybe she did remember but maybe she didn't like the kiss. These thoughts had been bubbling around Jade's head ever since that night.

"Tori." Jade turned to Tori, her frenemy. "I want us to go shopping together."

"Shopping?" Tori said with a sense of fear. Flashbacks of everything creepy and scary Jade had ever done to her had returned and left Tori with an uneasy pit in her stomach.

"With Cat and I." Jade raised her eyebrow. Tori let out a small breath. She was sure that Jade wouldn't do anything cruel or crude to her while Cat was around.

"Um, yeah." Tori thought for a moment before repeating herself with more enthusiasm. "Yeah, okay!"

"When?" Cat asked.

"Well I was thinking-" Jade started but stopped when she realised that Cat had lost focus when a butterfly had landed on her arm. "Cat?"

"Look how pretty she is!" Cat exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah. She's beautiful." Jade muttered but she hadn't even wasted a second to look at the butterfly in any detail. Instead her eyes had rested on Cat. The beautiful, kind girl with fiery red hair and amazing pipes with such an amazing aura that a butterfly would grace landing on her. Perfection.

Jade shook herself out of this mind-frame for a second. She didn't like Cat. Not like that. She couldn't. Cat was Cat, she was the complete opposite to Jade and they would never work. The Halloween party was just a tipsy fluke. Cat probably didn't even remember it so why should Jade continue to think of it?

"Sorry." Cat finally snapped out of it. The butterfly, realising the change in the atmosphere, fluttered away.

"No, it's okay." Jade said. "So tonight? I can drive us up."

"Sounds good." Tori said. The bell rang and the three of them dispersed to their lessons. Jade hung back for a moment and watched Cat and Tori walk in the opposite direction. They had continued talking for another few seconds before turning into different classrooms.

Jade picked up Tori first and then Cat, and it was already six o'clock by the time they reached the mall. Jade dropped them off while she found a parking space. To be honest, she needed a moment to think. They had spent the entire drive up talking about a dream Cat had the other night about a family of pink and purple fluffy bunnies visiting their ginger kitten cousins for Christmas. It was entertaining in a sweet way but it had made Jade feel uneasy when she made a joke where Cat had burst out laughing and put a hand on Jade's knee while she giggled. Jade, at the time, had to slow the car slightly and focus on not crashing the car.

She had met them up in the mall a few minutes later. They were just looking talking nonchalantly while looking at some magazines. Both of them had taken out of the stack fashion magazines and flicked through them, reading up on the highlights while making general comments about them.

"Hello children." Jade said but regretted it immediately when it came across as creepy rather than friendly.

"So where should we start?"

"I don't know what to get Trina." Tori shrugged.

"I don't know, how about talent?" Jade said coldly. Cat laughed quietly, trying to hide it from Tori. Tori noticed, however, and decided to wander off to search for herself as Cat and Jade were going to be no help at all.

"No gum shoes, Cat." Jade warned when Cat happened to glance over at a rack of assorted gum.

"How about-"

"No." Jade cut her off, knowing what she was already going to say.

"But-"

"No." Jade said firmly.

"Ugh!" Cat growled before trying to stomp about but came across as looking silly. Jade watched her go again and wished that she could act like a normal person for once in her life and not to make Cat get upset with her. She was probably going to look for Tori and the two of them were going to spend the rest of the evening with each other and will only return to Jade when they need the lift home.

Not today.

Jade walked around the rest of the store before finding them hiding behind two sunglass racks.

"Cat-"

"Are you going to be mean to me again?" Cat asking, looking up to Jade with her big brown eyes.

"I was just trying to tell you that I don't want another gum present."

"Why not?"

"Because it's dumb."

"No it's not!" Cat crossed her arms. "Next you're going to say teddy bears are dumb."

"They are dumb." Jade said before she could stop herself.

"What's wrong with teddy bears?"

"They're for children." A part in Jade's brain was screaming for her to shut up but she just couldn't. "And I am not a child."

"Too far!" Cat shouted. Tori looked around awkwardly, not wanting to get caught in the cross-fire.

"Well I'm not wrong!"

"Yes you are!" Cat shouted, not caring who was listening.

"Ugh!" Jade said loudly.

"Ugh!" Cat said back. The two of them glared at each toher before walking in opposite directions. Tori continued to stand in the same spot and pulled out her phone and dialled for Beck.

"Yeah, they fought." Tori said when Beck picked up. "Yeah, can you pick Cat and I up?"

They hadn't spoken in days and it was now Christmas eve. They were sure that the other one was going to concede. Finally, Jade did. They had given the others presents at different times and had kept the present that they had gotten each other in their personal care. It was absolutely pelting it down with rain and hail, and questionable snow, but Jade was determined that she was not going to apologise over the phone. Phones are too awkward, and it wouldn't have the same affect. Besides, Jade still had to give Cat her present.

"Cat, I'm so so sorry and-" Jade desperately when Cat opened her door. Cat cut her off though when she flung her arms around Jade and embraced her in a warm hug. Jade was absolutely drenched from the ice cold rain and hail but Cat didn't even seem to notice.

"Come in, we have hot chocolate." Cat said when she pulled herself away. She took Jade's hand and pulled her inside. Jade liked how warm Cat's hand was and how it gave her butterflies in her stomach but she played it off with her trademark bitch-face. Cat's house was much more inviting than her own home. Everything was warm and bright and friendly. Nona sat by a fireplace, which shouldn't be there in the first place knowing Cat and her brother, but she flicked through a magazine with one hand and holding a homemade cookie with the other. A small Christmas tree stood in the centre of the room but it was still taller than Cat and Nona. At the bottom of the tree were dozens of presents. They must have been expecting someone tomorrow.

"I, uh, got you something." Jade said uneasily when she realising the Cat's present had to also withstand the outside elements and was most-likely also completely drenched and frozen.

"You've got to get out of those clothes, honey." Nona changed the subject just as Jade was about to sit down on their nice sofa.

"Sorry." Jade said before standing upright.

"Cat, your brother will have some nice clean, dry clothes that she can borrow." Nona said, emphasising the word clean. Cat nodded before skipping away. A few minutes she returned with a pile of clothes and in another room was her brother shouting something that didn't quite sound like he was speaking the same language as them.

"It's a Christmas miracle!" Cat exclaimed. She handed the clothes to Jade and Jade began to riffle through them, examining them before doing the sniff test. They were clean.

"You can change in my room." Cat said, once again grabbing Jade's hand and dragging her into another room. She had been in Cat's room before but it was different now. There was less colour and less pink. It wasn't the like main room, this room was more toned-down with a severe lack of posters unlike the last time Jade was in Cats' room.

"It's different." Jade said and the began to pull off her wet boots and socks.

"It was childish." Cat said after a moment of thought. Dread filled Jade.

"You didn't do this because of what I said, did you?"

"Well-"

"No!" Jade stood up. She wasn't as tall without her boots on but she was still taller than Cat. "You can't let me get to you!"

"Jade-"

"No-" Jade tried to run her hands through her tangled wet hair. "I shouldn't have come. We shouldn't be friends."

"What?"

"Look at this room!" Jade suddenly shouted. "This is me tainting you. I can't taint you."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm poison, Cat." Jade looked down sadly. Her voice was much sadder. She was miserable. Everything she touched was tainted.

"Maybe I want poison." Cat said dumbly but didn't realise how alarming it had sounded. "Maybe I want you."

"What?" It was Jade's turn to be confused.

Cat didn't say anything, instead she pushed Jade so that she was sitting upright on Cat's bed. Cat learnt down and held Jade's chin and lifted it up slightly so that Jade had to look her in the eyes.

"Cat," Jade said softly before looking down at Cats' lips.

"Shhh-" Cat said as she did before. Cat leaned in and kissed Jade again. The kiss began to warm Jade up even though she was still wearing her soaking clothes. The two of them continued to kiss each other gently for another minute before Nona shouted from the main room "What's taking so long?"

The two of them pulled apart and Jade began to change but suddenly became aware that Cat was watching her.

"Can I have a minute?" Jade asked. "Getting wet jeans off isn't going to look pretty."

Cat nodded her head and rejoined Nona while Jade began to struggle to get her jeans off so that she could put on Cat's brothers oddly skinny grey joggers. Jade had to go braless as that was the only thing Cats' brother didn't have. Jade did find comfort in wearing one of his shirts though. It was completely black with rips at the end of both of the sleeves.

"Thanks." Jade said and the reentered the main room with an armful of wet clothes.

"I'll put those in the wash." Nona said as she took them. Jade tried to tell her that it was okay and she'd just wash them when she got home but Nona had none of that and put them in the wash. She told Cat to put it in the dryer when it came out as she was going to bed.

"Here." Cat said as she sheepishly handed over a familiar bag. Jade handed a different bag that was the same size and had the same logo on the front.

"Oh my gosh!" Cat shouted when she pulled out a red rabbit from her bag which was from a store where you can design and build your own bear.

"That's great." Jade laughed when she pulled out a black and white giraffe from her own bag. It had a green stripe in its mane just like Jade did.

"This is the best Christmas ever!" Cat shouted as she jumped onto Jade's lap and hugged her tightly. They were alone and Jade was glad of that as she didn't want Nona to see Cat begin to kiss her cheek and then her lips again.

The two of them continued in this warm embrace for quite a while in front of the roaring fireplace.


	3. Chapter 3: New Years

Jade had left early on Christmas morning but the two of them had met up several times in the meantime and each meeting was close apart from when they met up with Tori and Beck where they resorted to their old, naturally platonic relationship. It was New Years eve and they had met up early to plan a party that Tori was having at her house that night.

"Bring dates." Tori said to the three of them. The four of them stood in the alcohol section of the store. When Tori mentioned dates, Cat and Jade shared a moment of eye contact that was full of secrecy. Tori didn't see it but Beck did. Beck didn't intend to play the role of jealous ex-boyfriend, but he did feel slightly annoyed at Cat although he wasn't even sure what was going on between them. He did miss Jade, but who wouldn't? She was beautiful, talented, and had a large personality. Although she would often come across as a bitch or unfriendly, she knew what she wanted and was vocal. Beck loved this about her.

"So," Beck said. "Who are you bringing, Cat?"

"Oh, I don't know." Cat said softly.

"I'm sure Robbie would love to go with you." Beck said, softening his voice to match Cats'.

"I'm sure he would." Cat laughed softly and then turned around to inspect the vodka with Tori. The plan was to essentially welcome the new year as plastered as possible. Tori had already bought a large tub with the intention of acting as a jumbo punch bowl.

"Jade." Beck said, not wanting to ask her directly who she was taking to the party because he didn't want to seem overly interested.

"Beck." Jade raised an eyebrow.

"Who're you going with, Beck?" Tori asked, facing them again with a bottle of vodka in each hand and put them down in the empty shopping cart. They had another shopping cart that was filled with fruit that they intended to cut up and put in the jumbo punch bowl and snacks.

"I was thinking of asking Stacy." Beck grinned at the thought of Stacy. She was a budding model who went to Hollywood Arts. She would be an impressive piece of arm-candy as she was popular and beyond beautiful.

"Stacy?" Jade repeated and then shrugged, trying to act casual. Even though Jade liked Cat, she didn't like the idea of Beck dating anyone else- especially someone like Stacy.

"Who else is coming to the party?" Cat asked.

"You know, the gang." Tori said. "And whoever you guys bring. And then about two hundred people after that."

"We're going to need a lot of alcohol." Jade said as she began to put more bottles of vodka in their shopping cart.

"What else are we getting to put in the Monster Tub?" Beck asked. They had started to call the jumbo punch bowl the Monster Tub. It was basically the size of a bathtub.

"Tequila, whisky, and gin." Tori said as she scanned the aisle. "And just cheaper, flavoured stuff to fill it up."

"I'll get the flavoured stuff!" Cat said before skipping to the other side of the aisle. After a minute she returned with two green bottles and handed them to Beck for inspection.

"Absinthe?" Beck read it out.

"It's pretty."

"It's nasty and strong enough to kill someone." Tori said.

"And the rest." Beck said but then shrugged. He put one bottle in the shopping cart and handed Cat the other bottle to put away.

"Supervise her." Tori said to Jade.

"Don't tell me what to do." Jade said but she then turned around and followed Cat.

"What's up with them?" Beck asked.

"Who knows? Just keep filling the cart." Tori replied.

The four of them continued filling the cart with flavoured ciders and paid for their alcohol. They had sold tickets to the party which covered the cost of alcohol as well as enough money to pay for any damages. Tori's parents had taken Trini skiing and weren't expected back for several days. Tori was home alone.

By the time they got home it was already five o'clock. Cat asked if she could be the one to cut up the fruit but Beck decided it was best if he supervised her as no one liked the idea of giving Cat knives. Jade had cleaned out the Monster Tub while Tori ran around making everything ready while hiding everything expensive and breakable in her parents' room. Andre, Robbie, and Sinjin turned up soon after and began setting up the lights and the music system.

By nine o'clock people started arriving. Andre, Beck, Robbie, Tori, Cat, and Jade stood around the Monster Tub with a bottle of vodka in one hand and a bottle of flavoured, weaker alcohol. Cat on the other hand stood at one end of the Monster Tub with a bottle of tequila and her bottle of absinthe. She grinned like a child as they poured it all in before dropping in her fruit.

"Look!" Cat exclaimed when the fruit began to bob around in the alcohol. The others turned around and picked up more ciders and WKD's and continued to pour it in until it was half full. There were just normal beers on the kitchen counter which others brought to the party.

The music was blaring and the lights were flashing, and everything was just as Tori had wanted it to be. Time passed quickly as everyone was dancing and having fun. At one minute to midnight Andre dimmed the music and turned of the strobe while Tori turned on the light. Many people covered their eyes but were then told to suck it up.

"Who're you kissing?" Beck quickly asked Jade.

"What?" Jade stammered, it hadn't even crossed her mind. Beck took a step closer and brushed his beautiful hair out of his face and then did the same to Jade. "What're you doing?"

"You know…" Beck stopped his advance and stared at her as Jade took a step back.

"Hey-!" Jade had stepped back and into Robbie and Cat.

"Sorry." Beck said.

"Don't apologise for me." Jade said quickly as she joined Cat and Robbie.

"Do you mind?" Robbie asked. He had also been inching closer to Cat.

"Ten…" People began to call out. "Nine… eight… seven…"

Beck had taken another step closer as they counted down and Robbie followed him.

"Three… two… one…"

Jade turned away from Beck as Cat turned away from Robbie. Cat stood on her tip-toes as Jade bent down slightly and the two girls kissed softly for the first time in front of their friends.

The two of them didn't linger, however. Jade pulled away first to see that there was a small crowd surrounding them. Andre had put the music back on and the lights were turned off just in time for the strobe lights to turn on. A few people continued to stare at the two newly-outed teenagers but soon returned to their own personal lives of dancing with their own clichés.

"So, uh." Andre said as he returned to the group, leaving Sinjin in charge of the music and lights. "Cat and Jade. West and Valentine. Vest. Walentine."

Andre was trying to break the tension. Andre had kissed that didn't go to Hollywood Arts and Tori kissed a good-looking guy in their year. Beck had managed to bring Stacy but she had stormed off after Beck looked at Jade one too many times.

"Got a problem with that?" Jade asked Beck sharply.

"Uh, no." Beck had now taken a few steps back and tried to blend in. Robbie hadn't done the same and had pulled Cat away to talk to her in private. Even though Cat didn't like him like that, they were still good friends who cared about each other.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Robbie asked softly.

"Because, because, because…" Cat said, trying to bide for her to come up with an answer. She didn't.

"You can tell me stuff, Cat." Robbie said.

"I know, it's just-"

"It's okay," Robbie patted her awkwardly on the shoulder. "Go back to Jade."

It was almost comical how awkward Robbie came across. He was obviously heartbroken and jealous, but he was a good guy.

"Robbie." Beck had pulled away from the group and joined him as Cat returned to Jade. "Let's go find us some girls."

Beck led Robbie away back into the crowd and began to mingle.

"So how long have you two…" Tori's voice faded away. It was a weird concept. Cat was this lovely, innocent girl and Jade was a dark, scary woman. They didn't work on paper, but Tori had to admit, they were cute.

"Um," Cat and Jade exchanged looks. The two of them weren't official as much as they wanted to be. They had been too scared to ask the other if they wanted to continue and if they liked each other, even though it was obvious.

"We kissed at the Halloween party." Cat said aloud.

"And Christmas eve… and Christmas day." Jade winked at Cat, who just laughed in response.

"And almost every day since." Cat added.

"So this isn't just the Monster Tub talking?" Andre asked.

"No." Cat and Jade said, although the two of them did put a dent into the Monster Tub.

"Okay then." Andre patted the two of them on the back before batting Sinjin away from the DJ section.

"Yeah, I'm going to go find Ethan." Tori said. Ethan was the boy who she had kissed at midnight before Cat and Jade had caught her attention. She was going to apologise for pushing him away straight after so that she could talk to them. He had gone to fill up his cup at the Monster Tub and then went out into the garden.

"So, was that okay?" Jade asked Cat.

"Was what okay?"

"The kiss?"

"The kiss is always better than okay."

"No, I mean was it alright? Like are you okay that everyone knows about us?"

"Oh that?" Cat smiled. "Yeah, that's okay. Like a cucumber."

"What?"

"I'm okay like a cucumber."

"No, you're cool like a cucumber." Jade corrected her, but Cat didn't realise. Instead Cat just thanked her for the compliment and then pulled her onto the temporary dance floor and the two of them continued dancing until the early hours in the morning.

The party stopped at about four AM. Almost everyone stumbled home apart from the gang and a few stragglers.

Beck left the Tori's guest bedroom, followed closely by two girls. Robbie was passed out on the kitchen counter, alone. Andre had drunkenly began playing the piano before falling asleep with his head on the keys. Tori was in her room, most-likely wrapped around Ethan. That left Cat and Jade, who had put down a blanket on the sofa and snuggled up together.

"That was fun, Beck." One of Beck's women of the night said.

"Really fun." The other one said.

"Yes it was." Beck held open the front door and then shut it behind them. He raised his arms in triumph, thinking that no one was awake.

"Had fun?" Jade said, now sitting up. Cat was still asleep.

"Oh," Beck ran a hand through his messed up hair. "Yeah."

"Great." Jade said sarcastically.

"We're not dating anymore, you made that awfully clear that you don't want me."

"That's because I don't want you." Jade said coldly but then looked down at Cat's beautiful face while she slept. She had this beautiful smile on her face while she dreamed.

"Just don't hurt her, okay?" Beck leaned against the door and his voice was soft.

"I don't intend to."


	4. Chapter 4: Valentine's Day

Jade was at Cats' house once again. Nona had taken Cats' brother out for the day so that Jade and Cat would be alone to talk. Although they weren't. They were sat on the sofa, Jade with her feet up on the coffee table and Cat with her feet on Jade's lap, watching television.

"Cat Valentine, would you be my valentine?" Jade said cornily, regretting it almost immediately. It had broken the silence and got Cats' attention. She muted the television and sat up.

"Really?" Cat asked with her childish grin.

"Really." Jade couldn't help but smile back. It had been rocky since the new years party between them. They had gone on a few dates but had mainly just hung out at each others houses while watching television and chatting. Neither of them had either really referred to each other as girlfriends as neither of them had had the guts to ask the other although it was implied.

"Yes!" Cat bounced into Jade's lap for a cuddle and kissed her on the cheek. Jade blushed as Cat still made her nervous for some reason although Beck had never made her feel like that.

"So tomorrow..." Jade bit her lip and looked away. "Will you be my date?"

"Will I?" Cat joked but just hugged Jade again. "Of course I will!"

"Cool." Jade said, trying to act hard and to hide how excited she was. She had meant to ask Cat a few days before but she had chickened out but she couldn't put it off any longer because tomorrow was valentines day.

"Can I ask you something?" Cat said and Jade nodded and tilted her head. "I really like you but... I don't know. What are we?"

It was a question of Jade's mind a lot. The two of them were very close and had lost all personal space and were physical, but she never knew it they were officially dating or just friends with benefits.

"Well..." Jade thought.

"Because I would really like you to be my girlfriend." Cat fluttered her eyes and Jade had to look away to stop her from blushing again.

"Oh yeah?" Jade said, grinning at the fireplace so that Cat couldn't see how flustered she had just made her.

"Is that a no?" Cat asked, suddenly worried as Jade had not actually answered and was no longer looking at her.

"You really want to date me?" Jade asked, still refusing eye contact.

"I do." Cat said, moving away a little out of awkwardness.

"I do too." Jade said in a soft voice. Cat loved it when the two of them were alone because recently Jade would become softer and less harsh. She would still put up a wall, but she was beginning to trust Cat more than she ever did with Beck. Cat was also improving. She was somehow even sweeter and softer but now took genuine interest in Jade's hobbies and showed genuine enthusiasm when Jade wanted to start doing movie nights which mainly consisted of horror movies. Jade would also pay attention during the sappy chick flicks that Cat would choose and once even had to excuse herself after a particularly difficult scene because she didn't want Cat to see her as emotional. However Jade would frequently deny it and go back to her cover story which was "That bored me to tears."

"My girlfriend..." Jade's voice trailed off, tasting how sweet it felt as she said it as the fear that she was just a booty-call faded.

"Valentine's day tomorrow." Cat reminded Jade.

"It is." Jade said slowly. The fear of just being a booty-call returned and the idea that Cat just didn't want to be alone for Valentine's day appeared.

"What should we do?" Cat asked.

"I don't know." Jade shrugged. "Maybe we can pop open a bottle of wine and..."

"No, let's do something romantic! Like go to a bunny farm!" Cat exclaimed.

"Bunny farm?" Jade repeated.

"Or we can do something else." Cat said, shutting down immediately.

"How about dinner?" Jade asked. "My treat."

"Sounds good." Cat nuzzled back into Jade.

* * *

The next day Jade picked Cat up from her house at four o'clock.

"Where are we going?" Cat asked excitedly.

"Well, I was too late making reservations anywhere so I had a better idea." Jade turned her head from the road for a moment to smile at Cat. They had already been driving for a while and Cat was beginning to become more and more intrigued where Jade was taking her.

"It's not scary, is it?" Cat asked quietly.

"No, little Cat." Jade scoffed. "Not everything about me is scary."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah." Jade pulled the car up at the side of the beach. "I thought we should have a picnic."

"In February?" Cat said uncertainly.

"It'll be great." Jade reassured her. Jade got out of her car and walked around to open the door for Cat who blushed. Jade then popped the trunk of her car and produced several blankets including a waterproof one, an umbrella, and a basket.

"Look who's all prepared." Cat laughed.

"No one's on the beach." Jade tapped her nose. "As planned."

"That's because it's probably going to rain." Cat said, looking up at the clouds. The sky was white and the air was nippy but it was not necessarily cold or raining yet, even though Jade had prepared in case it did. Cat took the basket from Jade and walked alongside until Jade stopped on a particularly ordinary part of the beach, about a dozen metres away from any waves.

"Here?" Cat asked.

"Here." Jade laid out the waterproof blanket and Cat put the basket down. "We have the whole beach to ourselves, Cat."

"Yeah." Cat said, looking around. "Gosh it's cold."

"Here." Jade sat down close to Cat and began to wrap the two of them in blankets so that they stayed warm. Jade pulled her phone out of her pocket and started to play music in the background over the noise of the waves.

"May I?" Jade asked and Cat nodded. Jade opened up the basket and produced the food. It was basic enough because Jade was not a chef but it was good enough.

"Robbie would've probably made a reservation six months ago." Cat said dumbly.

"Right." Jade said shortly, feeling stung.

"But I think this is better." Cat said, turning her head so she was looking up to her girlfriend Jade.

"I'm glad." Jade smiled back. The two girls kissed briefly.

* * *

When all of the food was gone, and the wine was empty, the two of them watched the sea. Jade had turned off her music so that they could hear the waves.

"Can I ask you something?" Cat suddenly asked after several minutes of silence. To be honest, Jade had enjoyed every moment of its dullness purely because Cat was by her side.

"Of course you can." Jade said, looking down at Cat in detail. "What is it?"

"Are you telling me everything?" Cat asked after a moment of consideration.

"What do you mean?" Jade asked, confused.

"You keep saying you're okay but..." Cat's voice faded away.

"I am okay, Cat. What's going on?" Jade asked.

"I just..." Cat shrugged and pulled away, the blanket fell off her shoulder and she shivered as the now-icy winds hit against her whole body that took her breathe away.

"Hey-" Jade quickly dived at Cat, throwing the blanket back over her and giving her a roasting hug.

"I'm sorry, I just..." Cat's voice faded again and Jade could feel Cat sniff into her chest. She was crying.

"Hey, hey, it's okay." Jade comforted her. "It's okay, everything is okay."

"I just feel like you can't open up to me." Cat said but her voice was muffled.

"I'm okay, Cat, I'm okay." Jade rested her chin on the top and Cats head and shut her eyes as she felt Cat cry.

"But what if you're not?" Cat wailed.

"What brought this on, Cat?" Jade asked softly, wanting to know what was really wrong.

"I was watching this movie earlier and this guy just killed himself, and no one knew he was struggling!" Cat said desperately, trying to recite the movie she had watched but failing to recall the name.

"Hey, hey, hey," Jade rubbed Cat's back. "I'm not going anywhere, Cat. I promise you, you can't get rid of me."

"You promise?" Cat repeated.

"I promise." Jade moved her head just in time for Cat to look up at her.

"I don't know what I would do if you died." Cat said.

"I won't die, I'd miss you too much." Jade reassured her, wiping a tear from Cat's cheek. "What were you doing watching something like that anyways?"

"It was on your recommended list." Cat shrugged, rubbing her face with her sleeves.

"Oh." Jade's heart sank a little but she shrugged it off. "It's getting cold. I'll drive you home."

"Oh, okay." Cat shrugged. Jade stood up first and pulled the smaller Cat to her feet. Cat once again took the basket and Jade carried the now wet blankets and the unused umbrella because it had been too windy when it had rained slightly.

Jade had put everything in the trunk of her car and opened the door once again for Cat.

"Thanks." Cat forced a smile.

"No problem." Jade said awkwardly. She started the car and put on the radio and drove in silence.

"Did you want to come in?" Cat asked when Jade finally pulled up outside of Cat's house.

"I think I'm going to have to pass tonight, Cat." Jade said.

"Can I at least get a kiss goodbye?"

Jade leaned over and kissed Cat softly on the cheek and a whisper of goodnight. Cat opened her own door and got out.

"I'm sorry if I ruined the mood." Cat suddenly turned around to look at Jade.

"No, no you didn't. It's okay, Cat." Jade comforted her. "I just need a rest."

"You can rest inside." Cat reminded her but Jade had returned to her usual stubborn persona and she was not going to change her mind any time soon. "Drive safe. Call me when you get home."

"I will." Jade waved to her as she pulled the car away in the direction of her own home.

Jade was almost the entire way home when she realised what a mistake she had made. She turned the car back around and drove back to Cat's house, hoping that she was still awake so that they could talk and not leave their first Valentine's day together as they just had.

Jade pleaded and prayed that Cat would answer the door but with every passing second Jade grew more and more nervous and finicky. Jade kept ringing the doorbell for several more minutes before crouching down on her stoop and leaning against the door. Jade wished she could be a more open person but it was just not in her blood to be completely honest and vulnerable to another human being.

"Woah-" Jade gasped as the door that she was leaning against was opened.

"Sorry, I was taking a shower and-" Cat stopped herself and helped Jade to her feet. "I was covered in sand."

"I should've chosen to do something else. A picnic on the beach in February was probably not my best idea." Jade ran her hands through her hair.

"It was different; I liked it." Cat beamed. "I'm sorry I ruined it though."

"Hey, you didn't ruin it." Jade reassured her. "It was me. I've been trying a lot harder to be open with people I care about but I'm just not there yet."

"You can trust me." Cat said. Jade looked down on the small red-head and smiled. She _could_ trust Cat. Cat was the sweetest person she had ever met and she was glad that Cat wanted to be there for her because not many people would do that.

"I know I can trust you." Jade said. Cat moved into Jade's personal space and wrapped her arms around her. Jade join in on the hug and kissed Cat softly on the forehead.

"Do you want to talk about anything tonight?" Cat asked.

"I don't want to talk about it tonight." Jade said. "It's still Valentines day."

"Oh yeah!" Cat exclaimed.

"I don't know about you but I'm up for a movie night."

"I love movie nights!" Cat grinned and invited Jade inside. It had been Jade's turn to choose the movie but she had let Cat make the choice, choosing a comedy in the end. The two women laughed into the night, glad to be with each other.


End file.
